


Seconds to Midnight

by astramaxima (shotgunsinlace)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/astramaxima
Summary: Robotnik hates festivities, but he guesses they aren't the worst when he gets to kiss his Agent.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Seconds to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! FUCK 2020!

“Time is an illusion.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

“Make me build a quantum clock perfectly attuned to the universe’s beat and for what? Twenty four hours that never matter. We’re still bound by a 438-year-old calendar that doesn’t even make sense! Special days, unspecial days, just _days_ meant to make the creation process a bureaucratic nightmare.” Robotnik tops off their champagne glasses, putting down the bottle before hopping onto the decluttered workbench beside Stone. “Meaningless human rituals.”

Stone takes a sip, nodding his head in approval. “Just an average evening made important by the human collective.”

“I hate it,” Robotnik says, swiping his right hand through the air so the lab’s holographic screens surround them. Displayed on glimmering blue panels are pre-recorded surveillance footage from around the world, bright bursts of colors as fireworks light up the sky and rain back down on rowdy crowds. “Appalling.”

Stone shuffles closer to the Doctor, their legs pressed together as the neon clock on the far wall rapidly counts down what is left of the year. “Absolutely atrocious.”

“Waste of resources.”

“A total headache.”

One minute.

Robotnik holds his breath, toes curling inside his shoes as his fingers drum against his glass. He side-eyes Stone, who dreamily smiles at the screens around them, humming Auld Lang Syne along with New York City’s ball drop. 

“Meaningless traditions,” Robotnik mutters, knocking back the last of his champaign and reaching over once the countdown hits the thirty-second mark, wrapping an arm around Stone’s waist.

“To all the great things we will achieve this year,” Stone says despite the remarks, leaning the rest of his weight against Robotnik’s side.

A gloved finger curls under Stone’s chin, tilting his face up at the count of ten. “You optimistic little bastard,” Robotnik says, rubbing their noses together to the sound of Stone’s bright laughter, holding steady as the AI gives voice to those last five seconds.

Traditions are all but pointless, but any opportunity to press their mouths together is always a welcome one, even when his Agent gets a little cheeky by stroking his jawline.

“Happy New Year, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a lovelorn gremlin that just HAD to do something cute real quick for these two. my last minute last fic(let) of the year. stay safe, y'all. thank you so much for being a fantastic audience, and i'm wishing you all health and good fortune during 2021. <3


End file.
